Conventionally, an attachment structure for an electric compressor is disclosed in Patent Literature 1. The attachment structure is used to attach an electric compressor, which compresses a refrigerant and discharges the refrigerant in a refrigeration cycle device, to an internal combustion engine (i.e., an engine) that outputs driving force for traveling a vehicle in a hybrid vehicle.
According to the attachment structure for an electric compressor of Patent Literature 1, an electric motor of the electric compressor is located on a barycenter side of the engine than a compression mechanism part, and a crank shaft of the engine and a central axis of the electric compressor are parallel with each other. Thus, an excitation force applied to the electric motor from the engine may be suppressed.